


献给我不真实的爱人

by Waterfallslikewaterfall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfallslikewaterfall/pseuds/Waterfallslikewaterfall
Summary: 她二十六岁，我十六岁。她十六岁，我三十二岁。她六岁，我——





	献给我不真实的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> *Ellen/Henrietta  
*年龄操作，H第一人称视角

那年我十六岁，她二十六岁，我站在她身旁，像是白桦树旁的小树苗。但这没什么，我自认为足够了，纵使隔着十年岁月，我仍旧能清楚地认识到两件事：第一，她在爱我；第二，她在悲伤。她不是法国人，但她讲法语很好听。过了些时日我了解到她来自加来海峡的另一端（的确，看那美丽的薄唇就能看得出来了），自那以后，我就缠着她和我讲英语，一直到我养成这个习惯为止——而那花了我六年时间。我还记得当年她站在院子里，黑色的风衣随着梧桐叶飘来飘去，而我的手握在铁栏杆上，我向上看着她。她真是个美人。她蹲下来，一双手就那样覆盖在了我幼小、有疤而不细嫩的手上。我看到她绑着头发的丝带垂落在肩头。

然后她站了起来。第二天几乎是同样的时候，她又过来了，之后的第三天、第四天，第二个星期。就在他们要唱圣母颂的时候我第一次走了出去，那年我十岁，她二十岁。她脸上有一道疤，但这并不妨碍她很美。

她带我回她的房子，在巴黎的一条僻静小巷深处。我牵着她的手一路走着，像是前人遗留的故事里被带着流亡的小女孩（事实证明，是的）。我在心里揣测她是个吃年息的，也不管这富有年代感的称谓是不是适用于这个世纪。我仰头看她，她笑了，拉着我的手紧了紧，此后谁也没说话，直到我们拐进楼梯间，锁上了门。她把风衣挂在椅背上，看我和皮鞋绑带挣扎。

“你叫什么名字？”

“亨利埃特，”我答到，“不过，我没有‘德’。”

这么回答是有原因的，给我取名字的那个女士估计很喜欢太阳王时代的历史而忘记看《新生儿取名手册》了。记得路易十四的初恋吗？或者说得惊悚一点好了：看过前朝的墓碑吗？

“好吧，没有德的小女士。”她一手撑在桌上，托着腮：“我是——希兰·夏普*。”

“哇哦，你在骗人，那上面写的明明是‘西’——”我指着桌上一张纸。

“只是语音上的差别而已。”

“不，”我蹬掉鞋跟爬到她大腿上。“亨利埃塔，”她警告我。

“是亨利埃特！”

差不多就是那时起我开始意识到她不是法国人的（明显缺少法国味的名字，还有对法语发音的过度宽松，天啊），但我没有明说。我要等她自己告诉我。当天晚上我这样想着入睡，躺在沙发上。她不让我睡她的床，因为那床太窄且太冷了。她在等我的床运过来，她说，而那需要时间。

于是我蜷缩在完全的黑暗里，被子是她的，新的，还有一条风衣，就是先前挂在椅背上的那一件。那天深夜里她从里屋走出来，端了张凳子在我边上坐着。我当时——背向她。谢天谢地，我不要她看我哭。

我知道她在爱我是在三年以后，知道她在悲伤是在四年以后。我却从来没有明说。我得到证据只需要一点点行动：三年后，我十三岁，我的床塞不下我，于是我拖着被子找她，她没有拒绝。自那发生的一年以后她吻了我，从额头到鼻尖到嘴唇再——像羽毛一样，想蝴蝶扑扇翅膀，我想念她的吻和手指。她在高潮时会哭，像个孩子。

令我记忆深刻的是她的疯狂，那是在我十五岁生日的晚上。与她过的第五个生日仍然是普通的。吃过蛋糕后我窝在沙发上，研究她新买的书架（“你又买了物种起源？”“精装硬抄本，还是铜板纸印刷，简直可以称得上是绝版的书没有不买的必要。”“那你为什么还要搬一个书架回来？”）。这时她拉过我的手，吻落在我新涂上没几天的莓子色指甲上。

“想干点疯狂的事吗？作为你的生日礼物。”  
我的眼睛，据她形容，一下就亮起来了。我记得那种感觉，像是胸中充盈着被阳光饱晒而蓬松的棉絮的感觉。我几乎是一下子翻下沙发，踩着皮鞋拉她带我去。我们走过地下通道，潮湿而窒闷，偶尔路过地铁口时能看见那里走出三三两两神色疲惫的行人。我扣紧她的手。直到不知道拐了多少弯，不知道见到了多少相似的倦怠脸孔，直到我们彻底成为逆流而上的鲑鱼（她说过鲑鱼洄游，我记不清了，不过，管他呢），我们在一泛着水光的地方停下。那是一个——不，她怎么做到的，废弃的私人泳池？我转头看到她一脸无辜的笑。

“这也太疯狂了。”我说。她大概是想来个两人的泳池聚会，因为我就着灯光看见了岸上的酒，是她平时爱喝的那种，还有两个空杯子。我站在岸边许久，盯着水光发呆，忽然有个模糊的想法：把这一切变得更加疯狂。我是个法国姑娘，有些东西，火热的，不安的，躁动的，永远存在我的血液里。我把她的手拉起来，引导着她一步一步解开我的裙衫。我要让她永远地待在我的灵魂里，我要让她知道我要她永远留在这。我轻巧地啄一下她的下唇。

“你总是能带来惊喜。”她的声音闷在笑里。

“我还可以让人更意想不到。”

我拉着她往后倒，身后是水。我们在水里纠缠，酒液在唇齿之间与呼吸一同交换，玻璃杯浮在水面上。我的身子在她的唇下颤抖，直到不分彼此，直到吸饱水的衣服被丢弃，她抱着我回去，我的手勾在她脖子上。那天闭眼前唯一记得的是床头的昏黄夜灯、枕头，以及再度出现在我眼前的白色星空。

之后的两年我们如此度过，在夜里，在闲暇的白天，我十六岁，我穿着红裙，嘴唇上粘着带着甜香的口红，趴在她身上，口红的颜色顺着她的脖颈一路向下。她的手按在我的后腰，偶尔一仰头在我脸上啃几口。“亨利埃塔，”她说，“甜心，我真的得走了。”

“我不。”

“我会迟到的，乖乖在这里等我。”她的指尖顺着我的脊柱舞蹈，带起一阵电流，我想念那种感觉。但她停下了，极为无情地抽身离开（借着这个，我骗去了一个吻）。当晚她没有回来，第二天和第二十天。三十几天后房东把我赶了出去，那天的新闻报道了跨国犯罪组织的落网，以及成员之一——埃伦·多佛尔的死讯。那是她。

那一天就像是十年多前的日子，当我被抛在人世间时我开始想，埃伦，埃伦。她从没叫我亨利埃特，而是叫我亨利埃塔，我在想这是否是某种不幸命运的开端。十年后我遇到她了，她十岁，我二十六岁，一张小脸上透着惊惧与迷茫。我回忆着十六年前的动作，蹲下来和她平视。没有疤，有些粉尘，她会很美。我看着她，尝试着用英语问：“你叫什么名字？”

“埃伦。”

“你的父母在哪？”

“不知道。我被人从旅馆里赶了出来。”

“你愿意和我走吗？”

“你是谁？”

“亨利埃塔，”我说，“叫我亨利埃塔。”

我把手搁在她的肩上，等待她的回应。她的——埃伦的眼帘垂下，多了些许擦伤的手放在我的手背上。玛利亚，玛利亚，圣母在上，我在爱她，让她好好地活着。

我学着十六年前她的方法，把我亲爱的可怜的小姑娘带回家里，让她睡在——好吧，我先问她要不要和我一起睡，她拒绝。于是我抱出辈子，加了一条我的风衣。我本想等到十二点时搬张凳子去看她，我怕她只是我的一个梦，或者她会悄然走人。这恐惧是如此真实，以至于我的心脏猛烈地收缩与跳动着，直到疼痛的地步。可是，圣母在上，我辗转反侧时她敲开了我的门。

“陪我”是她说的唯一一个词。我挪了挪位置，给她从沙发上多拿了几个靠枕。她喜欢这样，二十年前。那晚我不敢合眼，生怕她消失在我身旁，直到她翻身时她的手搭在我的腰上，我那一起一伏的、猛烈收缩的心脏不再疼痛了，我看着她微颤着的睫翼（她睡不安稳，作为十岁的姑娘而言，她睡不安稳），之后我闭上了眼。那一年我二十六岁，她十岁，我入睡时翻过身，背向她，我不要她看我哭。

我从未因为失去她而哭，但我总因得到而流泪。于是我祈祷，请别夺走她。自那以后我意识到我在爱她，我变得比以往更小心翼翼。当她如雏鸟般蜷缩在我的臂弯里时，我将手搭在她的颈侧，左手碰着她的脉搏，另一只手轻轻拍打她的背，合着心跳的节奏。

“亨利埃塔。”她说，在一个早晨，半张脸压在枕头上，声音闷闷的。

我抚摸她的打卷的发尾。“你该剪头发了。”我说，拉起她的手轻轻吻一下。这不像当年她的亲吻，我在这其中感到的更多是母亲对孩子，长姐对幺妹，而超过了爱人对爱人的成分。或许更多的是母性的觉醒，以及——一份灵魂的缺失。她颇有些二十年前前的样子，不过——她脸上没有疤。我希望她永远不会有。

“亨利埃塔，我不是小孩子了。”她的口气突然严肃起来，那年她十四岁。我曾经十四岁。我让她揉进十四岁的我的灵魂里，我却不敢碰十四岁的她，我不敢碰三十岁的我。或许，我灵魂残缺的一块只能由她填补，那形状是她的唇，她的手，再到一整个她。我从来没让任何东西——人——干扰我。我在恐惧，我的渴求与我的恐惧依附而生。此时她抱住我的头，她的舌闯了进来，动作生涩，但我无法离开。我爱她，我在爱她，假如我离开，她会像四年前那样。我们没有接下来的举动，分开时我泪流满面，抓着她的肩膀，将她拖进又一个热切的吻中。

事情本该如此，她十五岁生日时我们打包了能带的东西，装满我的越野车后座和后备箱。她的腰上围着宽皮带，我的，我披着皮衣，她留下的，离开巴黎，漫无目的地前行——我只想着向北，或许我们能去诺曼底度个假。事情本该如此，我们本该并排躺在假日别墅舒适的大床上，只为了取悦自己的内心，相互厮磨，说些甜蜜而毫无意义的东西。我推推她：“把你的琴拿出来。”

“可是很麻烦，要干什么？”

“《自新大陆》，”我做了个揉弦的动作，“试试合奏。”

“先去打板栗。”她提出她的筹码，我答应了。离我们房子不远的地方有好些栗子树，可以随时采摘，我之前问过那边的人们。只是要小心，他们叮嘱我和跃跃欲试的埃伦。  
时间到这里就该停止了，事情本该如此。当我跪在山崖边看她消失在枝桠之间，血液洒在泥土上，当他们说找不着她的尸骨，当我将《自新大陆》的谱子烧掉，将我们共同拥有的一切付之一炬，我没有眼泪。她血液的红色一如我当年长裙的血色。我不再穿红裙。

我想念她和她，两个六年，中间隔着十年，我三十二岁，我六十六岁。假如她可以活下来，她会率先老去，她的法语发音不再清脆，我会和她争论发音、名字以及种种琐碎的事情，直到这个英国老太太睡着在轮椅上，再悄悄关上门。如果她活下来，我会让她看着我老去，让她扶着我走在协和广场上，看小孩子在广场上跑过，看飞鸟掠过的影子。我身边没有她，我站在凯旋门前。

“女士，”一个孩子扯了扯我的风衣下摆，“您知道圣母院在哪里吗？我是埃伦，和我的父母走散了。”

我于是转过身，努力地回想着过去——五十六年前，三十年前，的动作，年老的关节只能让我停在动作的一半。

“你几岁了，小女士？”

“六岁。”

“圣母啊，你真可爱，”我喃喃，“能让我抱抱你吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *希兰·夏普=Ciaran Sharp  
亨利埃塔=Henrietta，亨利埃特才是她名字的规范写法  
*标题取自莱蒙托夫同名书《献给我不真实的爱人》  
*灵感来源/作业bgm：Off to the races-Lana Del Rey


End file.
